1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and, particularly to a connector provided with a short-circuit terminal having an improved locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electric circuit for activating an apparatus such as an air bag which cannot be used repeatedly, it is necessary to avoid an erroneous operation of the apparatus when maintaining and inspecting its circuit system or conducting wiring. Accordingly, in a state where a short-circuit terminal is mounted in an apparatus side connector housing and the apparatus side connector housing is detached from a supply side connector housing, (+)- and (-)-supply terminals are short-circuited by the short-circuit terminal. Thus, an undesirable event is prevented where an induced current caused by external magnetic and/or electric fields could otherwise flow into the circuits provided in the apparatus and cause the erroneous operation of the apparatus.
A connector shown in FIG. 7 is known as an example of connectors provided with such a short-circuit terminal. A supply side connector housing 91 and an apparatus side connector housing 90 are coupled by rotating a lever 92 provided in the supply side connector housing 91. In the apparatus side connector housing 90, two supply terminals 93 are mounted in cavities 93a formed side by side, and a short-circuit terminal 94 is mounted in a cavity 94a. Without exerting an external force thereto, the short-circuit terminal 94 mounted in the cavity 94a comes into contact with the lower surfaces of the supply terminals 93, thereby short-circuiting the supply terminals 93.
The short-circuit terminal 94 includes supports 95, elastic arms 96 extending forward from the corresponding supports 95, and a connecting portion 97 for connecting the leading ends of the arms 96, and is mounted such that the connecting portion 97 comes into contact with the lower surfaces of the two supply terminals 93. A projection 95a formed at each support 95 by cutting and bending a part of the support 95 engages an unillustrated engaging member formed in the cavity 94a, thereby locking the short-circuit terminal 94 in the cavity 94a. The short-circuit terminal 94 is mounted by being inserted backward from the front face of the apparatus side connector housing 90 to a position where the projection 95a engages the engaging member of the cavity 94a.
When the apparatus side connector housing 90 is fitted in and coupled with the supply side connector housing 91 by rotating the lever 92, a pressing portion 92a projecting from the inner surface of the lever 92 presses the connecting portion 97, thereby electrically separating the supply terminals 93 from each other and releasing a short-circuited state.
In the prior art short-circuit terminal 94, the projections 95a formed at one end thereof engage the engaging member formed in the cavity 94a to lock the short-circuit terminal 94 in the cavity 94a. When the apparatus side connector housing 90 mounted in a wiring harness is subjected to vibrations or impacts during transportation, the projections 95a may be disengaged from the engaging member, thereby causing improper mounting of the short-circuit terminal 94 as shown in FIG. 8.
The short-circuit terminal 94 is mounted by being inserted backward from the front face of the apparatus side connector housing 90. Insufficient insertion also causes improper mounting of the short-circuit terminal 94 as shown in FIG. 8. If the apparatus side connector housing 90 is coupled with the supply side connector housing 91 with the projections 95a disengaged from the engaging member, coupling is made although the connecting portion 97 is not pressed by the pressing portion 92a. In other words, the connector housings 90 and 91 are coupled without releasing the short-circuited state, bringing about a situation where the apparatus does not operate.
In view of the above problem, an object of the invention is to provide a connector capable of securely mounting a variety of terminals, particularly supply terminals and a short-circuit terminal, so that an apparatus connected with the connector housing can properly operate.
Another object is, in addition to the above object, to provide a retainer capable of securely mounting terminals, particularly supply terminals at their proper positions and to provide a connector having a more simple construction.
Another object is to provide a connector capable of detecting improper mounting of a short-circuit terminal.